


Carnal Dynamite

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent is Sexy, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Masturbation, demon catra, human adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Desperate for company, Adora decides to summon a demon. What she gets is Catra, a demon with the ability to give Adora every sexual craving she's ever desired.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing major happens in the first chapter. Rest assured that anything and everything that happens between Adora and Catra is consensual.

_Gods this is a stupid idea,_ Adora thought to herself as she struck a match, then lit the candles on the altar. The infant flame touched the wick of a pink candle first; then a purple candle; then finally a red one. With all three candles lit, Adora stepped back and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I make my intentions known to the gods,” with paper in hand she passed it through the candles’ flames, “Asmodeus, know my intentions, bring me that which I desire,” she prayed, setting the burning paper into the shallow bowl where it quickly burned to ash.

Adora waited even though she didn’t think anything at all would happen. After an hour passed, Adora sighed, “Of course it wouldn’t work,” she muttered before flopping back on her bed. “What did I expect to happen?” Adora asked her empty room, but not expecting an answer. Feeling dejected, Adora reached over to the drawer on her nightside table, and pulled out a small bullet vibrator. She looked at the purple toy and shook her head. With a press of her thumb the device buzzed to life. Lounging back against the bed, Adora trailed the toy along her body stopping just short of her lower lips. She shuddered at the sensation, with slow movements she circled her entrance, then started to circle her clit without touching it. She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise she was making. With purposeful intention, Adora finally brought the toy to her clit and rubbed the spot in small circular motions. She moaned, cried out against her hand while she felt her body become tense. A pleasant electric like jolt seemed to flow through her body, and she could feel her body become hotter. She groaned, worked the vibrator faster; stroked the sides of her clit. The tight feeling within her body snapped. Adora let out a muffled wail as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

Adora fell back against her pillow gasping for air. When she had at last recuperated, the blonde got up from her bed, toy in hand, and went to wash it before putting it away. She contemplated washing her bedding but felt too exhausted to do anything of the sort.

“I’ll do it tomorrow. Not like I showered today anyway,” she told herself before flopping back down on the bed. Iit didn’t take long for her to succumb to a restful sleep. Her dreams were blank save for a great profound feeling of passion, and erotic love. Whatever this was, she didn’t want it to end. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sighed. Her disappointment soon turned to fear and she all but fell out of her bed.

Perched on the corner of her foot board, was a strange looking figure. She looked human aside from a few key parts. The woman had realistic looking cat ears; and antlers protruding from her head. Her eyes were like those of a feline, and if Adora didn’t know any better, she’d swear the woman was covered in short fur. For whatever reason, be it fear, attraction, or awe, Adora simply couldn’t move from her spot. 

The creature gave a sinister, fangy grin, and laughed, “Hey, Adora.”


	2. Let Desire Take Command Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets the demon Catra, and fucking ensues.

Adora sat there, dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The woman before her just giggled, something that Adora might find cute if she weren’t so weirded out by the whole thing. “Who are you?” She asked.

“Oh thank lord!” the woman exhaled, “I was wondering if you were capable of speech.”

Adora hopped up from the floor, and glared, “I can talk perfectly fine, thank you!”

“Woah, woah! Calm down! You’re the one that summoned me,” the demon retorted.

“Aren’t demons supposed to show up right away?” Adora asked, arms folded, eyes leveled at the demon, who rolled her eyes.

“Not necessarily, Princess, especially not for someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing. Geeze, Adora, it’s a good thing you got someone like me and not Andras,” she explained.

Adora blinked, then mouthed a simple, “oh.”

“Anyway you asked who I am. I am Marquis Catra, daughter of Prince Sitri, and...an inconsequential female demon. Now then, with that introduction out of the way,” she said as she sauntered over to Adora, “What can I do for you?”

Catra was now right next to Adora, looking into the blonde’s blue eyes with devilish intent. “Or, if you want, I can just read your desires,” she purred, arms slipping around Adora’s shoulders.

“You can do that?” Adora asked.

Catra shrugged, “It’s a gift from my father, but unlike him I like to ask first. I mean, not many people like their deepest sexual fantasies known.”

A blush crept up on Adora’s cheeks, and she quickly looked away for a moment before turning back to Catra. She had a cocky expression on her face now, and laughed, “Please, my fantasies are as vanilla as they come.”

Catra released her arms from around Adora, and cackled, “Are you serious?”

The blonde folded her arms and smirked, “I really am. Read my thoughts if you don’t believe me.”

“Desires, Adora, I read desires,” Catra corrected.

“Same thing,” Adora answered back, rolling her eyes. Catra took Adora off guard when she fell against her, back against Adora’s front. “Hey, what are you doing?” she asked, annoyed at the demon.

Catra twirled around, and once more brought her arms over Adora’s neck and shoulders. “You still want me to read your desires, right?” she asked.

“Yes!” Adora answered.

“Good,” she purred, her forehead gently touching Adora’s forehead. She closed her eyes, a contented sigh came from her lips, and she started to purr. “Oh my, these fantasies of yours aren’t vanilla at all,” she whispered.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop. Catra backed away a step from Adora who now looked embarrassed. “How much did you see?” 

“A lot, but don’t feel embarrassed. I’ve met people with some very twisted fantasies. You humans sure are a bunch of perverts. No offense.”

Adora exhaled, “Fine, so now what?”

“That’s entirely up to you,” Catra answered with a smirk, index finger raised against Adora’s bottom lip. “I can leave now, or I can help you. Which one would you prefer, Adora?” she asked, finger trailing down her lip and chin.

“Help me?” Adora asked.

Catra smiled, walking around Adora like a hunter eyeing its meal, “Oh, I could, but you need to ask me first.”

Adora followed Catra’s movements with her head, turning her body whenever Catra was about to step out of her line of vision. “Please help me?” she asked.

“Help you with what?” Catra asked with a smirk.

“Please! You know what I need, so help me!” Adora begged, reaching out for Catra who did a little twirl to evade the blonde’s grasp.

“Oh, I know exactly what you need, Princess, but I’m not going to help until you ask for it specifically,” Catra grinned.

Adora sighed, “Fine! Please, fuck me.”

Catra shook her head, “No, that’s not all you want. Come on Adora, I can help you, or I can leave. It’s your choice.”

The other girl groaned with frustration. If she didn’t ask for Catra’s help with this specific problem then no telling when she’d ever get help for it, and the thought of having to go one more night either masturbating, or engaging in some dull hook up was too much to stomach. “Catra, please, I want you to, I need you to fuck me. I want you to dominate me, make me yours.”

Catra smiled, stepped over to Adora and lightly shoved her down onto the bed before straddling her hips. “You want to be dominated huh?”

Adora nodded her head. Catra leaned down to place her lips against Adora’s giving her a soft but heated kiss. Adora closed her eyes and returned the kiss with full fevor, at one point even moaning into it. Catra parted for a moment, “You’re already getting into this, aren’t you?”

Once again Adora nodded her head. Catra sat up, still practically seated on Adora’s pelvis, and removed the shirt she was wearing. Adora swallowed, her eyes transfixed by Catra’s upper body. She was very slender, but also very toned. Various markings, similar to those seen on tabby cats could be seen on her body. There were also some strange markings that almost looked like branching patterns, but Adora said nothing about it. She looked back at Catra’s face to see her smiling. “Like what you see?” Catra asked.

“Yes,” Adora mouthed.

“Good, do you want your shirt on or off?” Catra then inquired.

“Oh!” Adora started, “Sorry, let me just remove this real quick.” Adora answered, moving to remove her shirt, but Catra stopped her.

“Only if you want to, okay?” Catra insisted.

Adora smiled, but now she did think that Catra was acting a little weird. Weren’t sex demons supposed to be all about ravashing people? Still, Adora decided that she wasn’t going to complain. She removed her own shirt, and tossed it aside. “There, much better!”

Catra shook her head with a smile. She then caught Adora’s gaze with her own, and got down to business. “Listen now, Princess, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you so god damn hard that the only thing you’ll be seeing is stars for the next two weeks. The only name you’ll be able to utter will be my name. You are mine, Adora, understand?”

Adora nodded her head enthusiastically, “Yes, I understand, please make me yours.”

Catra nodded, then held up her right hand. Sharp claws protruded from each finger tip. “People really don’t like having claws near their sensitive parts,” Catra explained with a retract of her claws. She could see a wave of relief wash over Adora. “Hey now, you might be mine, but I like to take care of my things.”

Adora was grateful, but also getting a touch impatient. She spread her legs apart, hoping Catra would get the message. Her silent plea was met with a soft kiss that soon turned passionate, and heated. Adora could feel herself becoming increasingly hot down there. Catra broke the kiss eliciting a groan of disappointment from Adora. Catra ignored those protests and begin to trail kisses down Adora’s body, starting with her neck. She lingered a touch to admire Adora’s breasts before moving down to her stomach, a trail of kisses marking the way. 

“I’m going to remove your shorts now. Is that okay?” She asked.

Adora moaned, “Yes, please, and stop asking, I really want this!”

The demon removed Adora’s shorts as permissed, and couldn’t help but stare at Adora’s private area. It was already glistening wet, and the smell was absolutely intoxicating. All humans had a certain musk to them, but Adora’s might just be the best. Catra fought the urge to dive in and start eating out the other woman. Instead she began to explore Adora’s center with her hands. She stroked her slit, smearing wetness all over. Her hand brushed over Adora’s clit which caused her to shudder. Catra began to stroke her there. Adora would moan, and her scent would become stronger.

“I’m going to insert myself into you, but I’m going to go slow,” she explained.

Adora nodded, “Please hurry,” she begged.

“You can’t hurry a good thing,” Catra said with a tease. No longer wanting to deny Adora what she wanted, Catra inserted a single finger into Adora, slowly like she had she said. Once her finger was fully in, Catra was slow to bring it out, then slow to bring it back in. All during this she watched Adora squirm, and relished in the other girl’s torment. “Should I add another finger?” she asked.

“Yes! Please!” Adora whimpered, rocking her hips to get some kind of friction. A guttural groan of disappointment escaped her lips when Catra exited from her core entirely. “What are you doing?”

“Well, Princess, the way I see it, since you’re mine, I don’t think you have any right to be making demands.” She leaned down, her face now almost touching Adora’s face. “I told you, I like to take care of my things,” she continued.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so-”  
“Horny?”- Catra interrupted. “Oh, I know. Believe me, I know. Now do you want to be a good girl and get off? Or do you want to continue being a bad girl?”

Adora sighed, “I’ll be good.”

Catra smirked, then lowered herself to Adora’s center. She slipped two fingers inside of Adora, making sure to move in and out slowly. “You’re so wet. I’m going to add a third finger, okay?”

“Okay,” Adora answered.

Catra added a third finger and began to pump in and out at a bit of a quicker rate than earlier. She played with Adora’s clit with her thumb, slowly rubbing small circles around it. She gazed at Adora who was gasping with pleasure, and mewing out Catra’s name. Catra smirked, and curled the fingers inside of Adora towards her, hitting a spot that made the blonde cry out. She could feel the girl clench around her fingers, but Catra wasn’t finished. She removed her fingers, and before Adora could cry about the lack of something inside of her, Catra’s head was between her legs, lapping at her wetness. 

Adora shuddered, then moaned when she felt her mouth gently suckling on her clit, followed by the feline demon’s tongue entering her, all but practically devouring every drop that she produced. Between the gentle sucking, the semi-rough feel of Catra’s tongue against her nethers, hands caressing Adora’s ass and hips, and the purring, it wasn’t long before Adora was coming completely undone. She bucked her hips, and gripped the sheets as a white hot flash of pleasure rolled over her like a storm.

“C-Catra!” she screamed, over and over again.

Catra helped her ride out her orgasm. When it was all over, Adora looked up at Catra with a glazed look in her eyes. Catra smiled, “Did I fulfill your desire?” she asked with a haughty smirk.

“Gods yes,” Adora breathed.

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, are you ready for some more fun?” Catra asked.

Adora looked at Catra, confused, “What do you mean?”

“You have a dinner date tomorrow with some girl you met on Tinder a couple months back. Anyway, if you feel so inclined, tomorrow night I want you to wear a dress, and no panties.”

A look of realization dawned on Adora’s face when she figured out exactly what Catra was implying. Gods, the idea of someone doing lewd things to her in a public place was almost enough to make her come again.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Adora answered.

“And I’ll be waiting,” Catra returned with a smirk before vanishing from site.


End file.
